


Risky Business

by Hyperionova



Series: Incarceration [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Nerdy Sehun, Rimming, Rowdy Kai, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperionova/pseuds/Hyperionova
Summary: A prequel and a sequel to Death Trap. Sehun, a shy nerdy college student falls for the roguish, tatted-up biker, Kai.





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Monica <333

So, how did it all begin…?

An honour student with perfect grades and impeccable manners falling for a tatted-up reprobate with zero principles sounded like a recipe for disaster and seemed like something you would read in a _Jane Austen_ novel, if she were into modern-day goth.

When he was around six, he was determined to find the _Little Mermaid_ under the sea and declare his undying love for her. Yes, he would swim across oceans to find her. He _loved_ her.

As he turned ten, he told his parents that when he found his true love, it would be the most romantic thing ever. He promised them that he would only give his heart to his one true love.

So, he waited for that one true love to walk by eventually.

And then he turned fifteen and realized that he did not stare at the _David Beckham_ poster in his room for too long because he was into sports. The only reason he watched the games with his father was so that he could watch a bunch of attractive men run around a field in shorts.

During his final year of high school, he finally found the courage to tell his parents that  he liked boys. Not that it mattered anyway because none of them liked him back.

His parents told him that they’d love him no matter what. He believed them. When they asked him if he had a boyfriend, he was embarrassed to admit that he did not. It seemed pointless then, coming out to his parents when he was pretty sure he would end up alone for the rest of his life.

He was smart. Very smart. Smarter than most people at his school. And that got him into a snooty college, where he spent the next few years of his life with his nose buried in a book.

He made a few friends. Nerdy friends, who only gathered for group studying. He had no complaints, he supposed.

Then what’s the point of this backstory?

The recipe for disaster almost always included a naïve, sweet little nerd, who would soon be exposed to the world of filth, wickedness, corruption and debauchery, all bundled up in one hot mess of a package.

It was just another mundane, uneventful day coming to a close. Sehun could not wait to get home and put his feet up while watching his potpie rotate in the microwave. The classes today had not been all that helpful. But those days were common. He had a class to tutor tomorrow, though. So, he had a lot of work tonight. He hoped his roommate was not planning on having friends over to hog his PlayStation. Sehun was a generous person. It was humbling to admit that. He was very generous. Perhaps a little too generous. When he first told his roommate that he could use everything that was his, he did not expect his belongings to be bogarted. His roommate was not a terrible person, no. He was tolerable to live with. But sometimes Sehun wished that he weren’t so timid so that he could forbid his roommate from using his stuff.

While all these thoughts were running in his head, keeping it busy while he waited for the bus that would take him home, he felt a pair of stray eyes on him. Scrunching his nose to adjust his spectacles, he looked up at the loud gang of boys on their motorbikes that always hung outside the campus, littering the sidewalk with cigarette butts and spittle.

Sehun nuzzled into the muffler around his neck for warmth, hugging the books closer to his chest because they could not fit into his bag. His eyes slowly perused the leather-jacketed men. Most of them looked terrifying. Some of them were heavily tattooed at their necks and most of their faces. Sehun shuddered in his oversized sweater, wondering how it must have hurt. He did not think that he had the guts to stand the pain of getting a tattoo.

His gaze eventually darted to the pair of dark eyes that were staring directly at him. With a small gasp, he quickly looked away. His instincts told him to never look back at them rowdy ne’er-do-wells again.  But his curiosity got the best of him as he slowly lifted his gaze and met the guy staring at him.

He was leaned against his bike’s seat, clad in a V-necked black T-shirt, a pair of ripped blue jeans and a leather jacket. He had a couple of piercings on his left ear and some tattoos on a side of his neck. A cigarette was dangling between his fingers. Dog tags were hanging on a silver chain around his neck. His dark hair fell over his eyes, though the sides of his head were mostly shaved.

Sehun’s breathing shallowed.

The guy was looking at him. Nearly unblinking.

As he took a drag on his cigarette, he briefly peered at his wristwatch before he glanced back to Sehun. He licked his lips.

Sehun lowered his eyes momentarily, swallowing hard. Why was the rogue staring at him? Was he deciding on his next victim? Was he going to kill him? God. Was it safe to go home now? Would he not find out where Sehun lived then?

Why him, was what Sehun wondered next. He was not worth killing, was he? He did not think he had ever seen the guy in his life before. Until today, he had never even dared to take a good look at the bikers that stood outside the campus nearly every day. Was the guy always there? Had he noticed Sehun before?

Maybe he was not looking at him.

Sehun turned around to glance at the people behind him. There was a girl seated on the bench with her headphones on. Beside her was an old man with a cane.

Reflexively, he glanced at the biker guy again. He was no longer looking at Sehun.

Sighing in relief, Sehun continued to leer at the guy. He was attractive.

God, what did that have to do with anything?!

But he was. He was very attractive.

He had a fit frame, a tan skin, and really plump lips.

Sehun looked away again. He did not really know what plump lips could do. It was not like he had ever been kissed before.

The bus was taking forever. He sighed.

He was not sure why he glanced at the biker guy again. His belly felt strangely warm and weird. As though butterflies were doing somersaults in it.

The guy dropped his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it before he started toward the bus stop.

Sehun’s heart thundered so hard that it almost fell out of his chest. He should turn around and run away. But he stood still, gawking at the guy with ballooned eyes.

Then clearing his throat, he looked away as the guy neared him. Maybe he was not approaching Sehun. Maybe he needed to know something.

“Hey,” he then heard the guy say as he stopped less than a foot away.

With his heart in his throat and fear running down his spine, Sehun faced him. Though his lips parted, no sound would come out of his mouth. The guy looked so much hotter up close. Sehun was not sure if he were dumbfounded because he had never been approached a guy this hot or because he was terrified.

“Y-Yes?” he squealed out weakly.

The guy arched an eyebrow. “What’s your name?”

Sehun knew he should not tell a stranger his name. And this guy certainly looked like the kind of stranger someone would want to stay miles away from.

“Sehun,” he found himself muttering.

The other guy nodded his head and pulled his phone out. “And your number?”

“Excuse me?”

He looked up at Sehun with a nonchalant, smug look. “I’m asking your phone number.”

Sehun stared at him, open-mouthed for a moment. He did not know if he were even more scared now or if the guy sounded so much sexier. “I don’t… know who you are.”

“Exactly and neither do I,” said the other guy. “And I think we should change that.”

Sehun blinked confusedly. “I… don’t understand.”

“My name is Kai,” he said. “You wanna go out for a cup of coffee?”

For a minute, all that Sehun could do was gape at the guy in disbelief. Was he… asking Sehun out? He thought this kind of things only happened in movies. Who would even have the guts to walk up to a stranger and ask them out for coffee?

“Why?” Sehun asked in a raspy breath.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged and handed his phone out to Sehun, cocking an eyebrow. “So?”

Sehun’s throat closed. He looked around at the other people at the bus stop. They were staring at him. He turned back to Kai. It was bold of him to assume that he was gay and drank coffee. Okay, the former was a little more obvious than the latter. And the fluffy pink sweater Sehun was wearing along with his Gryffindor muffler were probably a dead giveaway.

He then saw Kai smirk. “How do I know… you’re not trying to kill me?” he asked and immediately regret it.

Kai leaned in to whisper into his ear, “If I wanted to kill you, you wouldn’t see it coming. And you’d be dead already.”

Sehun shivered as Kai pulled back and smiled.

“You’re cute,” Kai then said. “Coffee?”

Sehun thought his heart might explode. No boy had ever called him ‘cute’. Let alone a handsome boy. He looked at Kai’s hands. He had really nice hands. Rough. Calloused. Knuckles tattooed. Gulping, he took Kai’s phone and keyed in his number before handing it back to the guy.

“Tomorrow,” Kai said. He was not asking. “Seven o’clock. _Tasteless Café.”_

“Wait… Coffee at… seven in the evening?” asked Sehun.

Kai licked and bit his smirking lip before he turned around and strutted back to his bike. Sehun watched him mount the bike and ride away. Once he could breathe again, he said, “Jinkies.” He could not believe that he had just agreed to a coffee date with a street lout.

* * *

“So, you’re going?” asked his roommate.

Sehun gnawed at his lower lip, poking the cereals in his bowl around. “I don’t know, Caleb,” he muttered.

“How bad is he?”

Sehun shrugged. “He looked… better than the others. But he is bad news.”

“Yeah. _How_ _much_ of a bad news is he?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know him.”

“And yet, you want to go on a date with him.”

Sehun frowned. “Maybe it’s not like that. Maybe he just… wants a new friend.”

“Uh-huh.” Caleb rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter. “Well, you’re an adult. You know what’s best for you. And it’s about time you got laid.”

Sehun wanted to hide his face in the bowl of cereal as it turned red. “I… I don’t think that’s what…” he trailed off.

“In any case, keep me updated. You did not really strike me as a biker-guy guy.”

“I’m not,” Sehun groaned, regretting having told his roommate anything. “I’m not going. That’s it. I’m not going to go.” He picked his bowl up and walked out of the kitchen. “I’m going to be late for school.”

When he came home later that day, he paced a hole into the floor of his room, chewing on his fingernails. He had not seen Kai outside the campus today. His heart was hammering against his chest.

He should not go. He had no reason to go.

But what if he went?

What did he think would happen if he went?

Maybe he would get some answers.

As much as he wanted to lie to himself, he was incredibly flattered by the fact that a guy as attractive as Kai had asked him out. And if he chose not to go, he was almost very sure that he would regret it.

While everyone around him had great luck with love and relationships, he had not even had his first kiss. He felt like a loser. He supposed it would have been easier if only he were into girls. There would be more fishes in the sea. But he liked boys.

And apparently, dangerous boys.

Because he showed up at the café sharp at 6:45p.m., dressed cute in his best sweater. He nervously shoved the spectacles up the bridge of his nose and glanced around the café. When he did not spot Kai, he started for a vacant table.

A waitress walked up to him to hand him a menu card. “I’m waiting for someone,” he told her.

“Oh. I will be back when you’re ready, then,” she said and left him and his nerves alone.

Sehun restlessly tapped his foot on the floor, eyes fixated on the door. As much as he wanted his heart to stop pounding, there was nothing he could do. He had never waited for a cute boy at a coffee shop. He had never dressed nice for a boy. And God, he had never even thought that he would go on a date in the foreseeable future.

He checked the time. It was nine past seven.

Maybe he was not coming.

Sehun was not sure if he were relieved by that or upset.

Upset. Mostly.

Then he saw the door open as a guy, clad in a maroon T-shirt and a pair of black jeans and boots stepped into the café. The dog tags dangled on the chain around his neck as he walked in and looked around. When his eyes landed on Sehun, a small simper began to play on his lips.

Sehun clenched his hands under the table to stop them from shaking. What was he thinking? He never should have come here. This was a bad idea. Terrible!

“I almost thought you would not come,” Kai said as he plumped into the chair on the other side of the table. “Sehun.”

Sehun lightly panted when he heard Kai say his name. Nobody had ever… said it the way he just did. It sounded dirty. “I just… came to ask you why you wanted to… have coffee with me.”

It sounded lame, even to his ears.

And Kai saw through the bullshit at once as he started cackling. He waved at the waitress and told her to bring them two bottles of beer.

“No, not for me,” Sehun interjected. “I don’t… drink beer.”

Kai’s brows rose in surprise. “Really?”

Sehun lowered his eyes, lips pursed.

“Well, let’s stick to the plan then,” Kai said. “Two coffees.”

Once the waitress was gone, Kai stared at Sehun for a long moment until Sehun looked up at him with a scowl. “What do you want?” he asked. “From me, I mean.”

Shrugging, Kai slumped in his seat, spreading his legs wide open. His booted foot touched Sehun’s. Sehun swallowed hard as he pulled his foot away. “What do you think I want?” asked Kai.

Sehun twiddled nervously, dropping his gaze again.

Kai then heaved a sigh. He leaned forward, as though he wanted to tell Sehun a secret. “You are literally the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes upon. And that does not begin to describe how much I wanted you from the moment I saw you.”

Sehun’s jaw fell slack as he gaped at the man, blinking vacantly. Kai smirked smugly. “Wh-What?”

“Now, that that’s out of the way,” said Kai. “let’s get to know each other a little bit. You’re a student, I presume?”

Sehun, having barely recovered from Kai’s confession, nodded his jaded head. “I’m an Economics major.”

“Wow. Must be tough. But then again, anything would be tough for a high school dropout like me.”

Sehun chewed on the inside of his cheek. Kai sounded oddly proud about being a dropout.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Kai then asked.

Sehun exhaled shakily, eyes boring into Kai’s for a stretch. “Why… do you think I’d have a _boyfriend_?”

“Okay then. A girlfriend?”

He scowled. “No.”

“Good.” Kai rubbed the back of his neck. “Is this your first rodeo?”

“What?”

“I mean, have you done this before?”

“Done… what before?” Sehun asked, trying not to stare at a bit of the chest cleft that the neckline of Kai’s T-shirt revealed.

“This.” Kai gestured around him.

Sehun shook his head, slowly lowering it. “No one ever… asked me.”

Kai was silent for a moment. Then at length, he said, “Why not?”

Sehun shrugged. “I don’t know. No one did.”

Kai scoffed. “That’s a bit of a red flag. A boy as cute as you should have a line of suitors behind him.”

Sehun frowned. “Are you mocking me?”

Chuckling, Kai shook his head. “If it makes you feel any better, I have never done this before either.”

Sehun blinked. “Oh.” He scratched the back of his head. “I did not peg you as… uh…”

“No, I mean, I have never done _this_. Coffee. With a preppy, shy, virgin schoolboy.”

Sehun had no idea if the guy were trying to insult him or flirt with him. Either way, his hands were no longer shaking.

As the cups of coffee arrived at their table, Sehun quickly picked his up and took a sip. It was so hot it burned his tongue.

He stuck the tip of his tongue out to soothe it against the cool air of the café. Kai’s eyes widened a little as they dropped to stare at Sehun’s tongue that was jutting out of his mouth.

Noticing the man’s flustered stare, Sehun withdrew his tongue back into his mouth and averted his gaze.

“I don’t even know… who you are,” he muttered at length without looking back to Kai.

“Isn’t that why you’re here? To get to know me?” He was smirking. Sehun could tell even without having to look. “If you weren’t interested, you would not have come.”

Sehun shoved the glasses up his nose and licked his lips nervously, keeping his head low so that Kai would not be able to see the red that was spreading over his burning cheeks.

“I was… curious,” he murmured.

He looked at his cup. The coffee was a little bitter for his taste. He glanced at the sugar packets on the table. They were closer to Kai than they were to him. Sehun kept his hands to himself, not wanting to seem like a child wanting some sugar in front of a man who could probably knock back a six-pack without stopping to take a breath.

“Curious about me?” asked Kai, curling his lower lip between his teeth.

There was a sharp pain in Sehun’s chest as he continued to stare at Kai biting his lip. Then shifting his gaze, he said, “I don’t know what you want from me.”

“Are you playing coy?” Kai scoffed. “You know what I want from you.”

Sehun wanted his face to stop burning. “I should… go.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry. I should not have come.”

As he began to rise from his seat, Kai caught his arm. Sehun’s breath hitched then. He did not pull his arm away. Instead, he sank back into his seat and stared at Kai’s tattooed fingers that were wrapped tightly around his forearm.

“You don’t like me?” Kai asked point-blank.

Sehun was worried that the guy might hear his racing heartbeat. He did not know what to say to that. Nobody had ever asked him that question. And definitely not someone he had just met.

What was there to like about this man?

Sehun literally knew nothing about him except the fact that he was a rogue that rode a bike and had the sort of directness that could charm anyone’s pants off.

Not to mention he was very handsome. In the most rugged way possible.

His hand that was curled around Sehun’s arm had a certain strength to it that drove Sehun crazy. This guy was touching him. And Sehun liked it.

Kai eventually retrieved his hand and faced Sehun with an earnest look etched to his face. “You want to get out of here?” he asked.

Sehun blinked. “And… go where?”

Smirking, Kai said, “Anywhere you want.”

* * *

They did leave the café shortly after. But they were heading nowhere in particular as they strolled along the sidewalk, keeping a safe distance between them.

Sehun’s heart refused to take a break from galloping left and right and out of control. He would occasionally steal a glimpse of Kai, wondering why this guy was doing all this. Surely Sehun was not worth all this effort if he were planning to just ‘hit and run’.

“It was not the first time I saw you, you know?” Kai said, eventually breaking the torturous silence between them.

Sehun gulped before he said, “Oh?”

“Yeah.” He came to a halt in his tracks and faced Sehun, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans. His expression looked grave now. “So… You really… don’t have a boyfriend?”

Sehun thought that this had to be the weirdest romantic first date in history. And he secretly liked it. He loved the way his heart was pounding. He liked being nervous around this stranger. This hot, messy, rude stranger.

He shook his head. A part of him wanted Kai to know that he was single and completely available.

“Not just now or… have you really never had one?”

Sehun scowled up at the man then. “Why are you asking… me all these… questions?”

Kai shrugged. “Just making sure. I’m not so good at sharing.”

Sehun was confused. Maybe it was the cold air of the night. Or maybe it was the fact that Kai was closing the distance between them. But he was shaking, teeth almost chattering as Kai leaned closer, bringing a hand to the back of Sehun’s neck.

For a moment, Sehun believed that this was all just a dream. A really strange dream.

No boy had ever come this close to him. Well, not with that perverted look on his face at least.

He nearly shut his eyes, breaths seizing. But then Kai stopped.

His fingers lightly brushed Sehun’s hair by the nape as he whispered, “Do you want to… come back to my place?”

This was how people usually got murdered.

Sehun was well aware of that. He was also, embarrassingly, well aware of the knob that was tightening the front of his pants.

Even so, he was not really sure what made him nod his head in that moment. Boys would be boys, he figured. Sometimes, it was worth getting stabbed for.

As it turned out, Kai lived not all that far from the centre of the city. It was within walking distance. And in that distance, Sehun tried to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen next.

Well, what was about to happen next?

He was naïve, sure. But he was not completely clueless. If this was not one of those stories where the person following a tatted up, pierced, hot to trot biker boy back to his place got killed, then it only meant one other thing.

Sehun was suddenly regretting his decision to agree to have a coffee with this miscreant he knew nothing about except his name. He was not even sure that it was his real name. And he regretted every decision he had made after that.

The regret did not stop him from walking into the elevator of the shoddy apartment building, following after Kai.

The doors took a moment to shut.

Sehun was stuck to a corner of the elevator, keeping his eyes to himself. But Kai was staring at him. God, if only Sehun could read what was running in the guy’s mind…

“You look nervous,” Kai remarked.

Sehun kept mum. Anything he said now would give his nervousness away. He was not sure he could even find the right words to say. He remained in the corner of the elevator with his heart in his throat.

And then the doors began to close. That was when Kai pulled away from the wall he was leaning smugly against and lunged at Sehun, one hand instantly grabbing hold of Sehun’s wrist while the other caught a side of Sehun’s waist, shoving him back until he was pinned against the wall of the elevator.

As a small gasp broke from Sehun’s throat, Kai shut his mouth by smashing their lips together. His arms were limp at his sides, his eyes enlarged and filled with disbelief and astonishment. He was not sure that he was even breathing anymore. He did not care.

A boy was kissing him.

Holy cow, he was being kissed.

It certainly was not what he had imagined his first kiss would be like. There was no rain, no romantic ambience, no _Prince Charming_ or the _Little Mermaid._ It was nothing like what he had dreamed it would all be.

It was better.

His heart was close to falling out of his mouth. His body burned as though it were set ablaze. Blood stirred in the pit of his belly and in his loins like it was also on fire. As much as he wanted his lips and hands to response, they remained unmoving and paralyzed.

If it were not for Kai’s hands that were holding him up, Sehun would have dropped to the floor of the elevator. His knees had turned to jelly. All his life, he had wondered what it would be like. And when it finally happened, he could not believe it.

Kai’s lips were warm and rough. Demanding. Dominant. Aggressive. Hungry. Sehun had never been kissed before, but he was certain not everyone kissed the way Kai did. His hand eventually rose to cup a side of Sehun’s head as he deepened the kiss, tongue swiping along the seam of Sehun’s lips. His breath smelled of coffee, cigarettes and of something minty. Might be the _Tic Tac_ he was chewing on earlier.

God, he was hot. The way his body moved against Sehun’s while his hands burned against Sehun’s skin. At one point, Sehun thought that he felt Kai’s hardening bulge press up against his thigh.

_Freaking hell…_

The spectacles were in the way. But Kai did not seem to care. Sehun slowly closed his eyes and began to move his lips upon Kai’s, if he could even find the chance to. Kai sucked on his lower lip, his teeth lightly grazing along it. Sehun could not hold the moan that surged out of him in that moment. He swore he had never made a sound like that in his life.

The elevator dinged as its doors opened. Kai pulled away from Sehun and stood up straight as an old lady walked into the elevator.

While Sehun caught his breath, still unable to believe that all that had happened in the matter of seconds, even though it felt like it was a lot longer than that, Kai slumped back against the wall with a mischievous smirk playing on his reddened lips. He was not looking at Sehun.

Keeping his head low, Sehun tried to calm his breathing and thundering heart. His lips throbbed a little. It was a good feeling. It made him want more. So much more.

He shifted uncomfortably, attempting to hide the quite visible bulge at the front of his pants. When he looked up at Kai, the guy was still smiling that lopsided grin of complacency and pride. Sehun wondered what that was all about.

When they reached their floor, Sehun followed Kai out of the elevator. He was glad that his legs could cooperate instead of embarrassing him even more.

Kai led the way along the hallway with his hands stuck in the pockets of his jeans. “So, that really was your first time, huh?”

Sehun stopped in his tracks to blink at the guy. “What?” his voice came out as a mewling whimper.

Kai paused to look back at him, licking his lips. Then huffing aggressively, he ran a hand through his hair and spat, “Stop blushing like that. You’re making it very difficult for me.”

With that, he turned around and stomped away.

Stumped for a moment, Sehun sucked in a deep breath and went after Kai. “What does… that mean?” he asked in a small voice.

Kai did not answer as he stopped in front of an apartment door and fished a key out of his pocket before unlocking the door. Holding it open then, he looked back at Sehun and nodded his head toward the apartment.

Hesitation clutched at his guts and paralyzed him momentarily. He peered into the apartment. He could smell smoke, dirty laundry, beer and cheese fries all the way out in the corridor. Then he heard voices. Drunk, guttural voices.

“My friends,” Kai said calmly. “Don’t worry. They won’t mind.”

They would not mind what exactly, Sehun wondered. He stepped in after Kai nevertheless and shuddered when Kai shut the door behind them. Sehun then took a moment to glance around the poorly-lit apartment, eyes squinting and nose stinging.

There were three men on the couch. Tatted and clad in leather. They paid no attention to Sehun or Kai as they continued to stare at the TV screen with lighted joints dangling between their fingers.

He jumped when Kai put a hand on a side of his waist from behind, ushering him forward. Retrieving the hand, Kai arched an eyebrow at him. “Having second thoughts?” he asked.

Sehun chewed on his bottom lip, lowering his eyes. He then slowly shook his head.

“Good,” Kai muttered and brushed past Sehun.

“Are… Are these your friends?” Sehun asked as he followed Kai into a room.

It was a bedroom. It was less messy than Sehun had expected. There was a queen-sized bed, a wardrobe, a bedside table and some clothes strewn over the floor. It smelled like some musky body spray and cigarettes.

Kai closed and locked the door before he walked over to the bedside table and turned the lamp on. Sehun rubbed his arm with a hand, head hung low.

What was he doing here, he thought in that moment. Was he so pathetic that he wanted the attention of a roguish biker and followed him home? What was he trying to prove? That he too was attractive enough for other boys to like him and want him?

For someone who was usually very timid when it came to anything other than academics, he sure was gutsy as he stood in a stranger’s room with no clue of what he should do next.

Kai was staring at him. Then sighing, he pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips before lighting it. “No, they aren’t,” he mumbled before he took a drag on the cigarette and exhaled a puff of smoke.

“Oh,” Sehun let out. “Do they live here, then?”

“Why does it matter? You did not come here to talk about them, did you?” He moved away from the bedside table and started crossing the room, advancing toward Sehun.

Sehun thought of the kiss that had happened a moment ago. God, he wanted it to happen again. It had felt great. Strange. It was not what he had expected putting his mouth against someone else would feel like. It was wet, warm and weirdly titillating.

“To come to think of it,” Kai said when he was only a couple of feet away from Sehun. “Why _did_ you come here?”

Sehun retreated until his back was pressed against the door and there was no more room for him to back away. Kai stopped when there were inches left between them and raised a free hand to the door near Sehun’s head. He then puffed on his cigarette, eyes boring into Sehun’s before they dropped to Sehun’s quivering lips.

“Did you like it?” Kai asked in a whisper, his smoky breath brushing Sehun’s lips.

Sehun knew what he was referring to. Gaze held low, he slowly nodded his head. “I… did,” he breathed out.

For a second, he thought that Kai might lean in and kiss him again. Kai, however, only licked his lips and stared at Sehun’s, his chest lightly heaving, suggesting that his breathing was labouring.

He eventually backed away from Sehun and walked back to the bedside table where he stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray and faced Sehun again.

“Come here,” he said, his tone slightly authoritative but still calm.

Sehun dared himself to pull away from the door and drag himself to the bed, where Kai then directed him to sit down. Taking his seat on the edge of the bed, Sehun dropped his head, his clammy hands closed around his knees.

Kai came to stand in front of him. Taking hold of Sehun’s chin, he drew Sehun’s face up to look into his eyes. “Fuck,” Kai exhaled, running a thumb along a side of Sehun’s jawline. “Who made you so beautiful…”

Sehun tried to look away, cheeks flushed red. He did not know if Kai were trying to turn him on with false flattery or if he were actually being sincere, but it did its work. Sehun felt himself harden in his pants again.

“What do I do with you,” Kai said in a low, raspy whisper, fingers moving from Sehun’s jaw to his hair on a side of his head. “Too pretty to be ruined.”

He sounded a little drunk, Sehun thought. But he knew that was not the case. It still lighted Sehun on fire.

“Fuck, I’m gonna make a mess of you,” spat Kai as he removed Sehun’s glasses and tossed them to the bedside table before he started unfastening the buckle of his belt.

Sehun watched him, mouth turning dry as Kai undid the fly of his pants and slipped a hand in to pull his hardened, swollen cock out. Sehun looked up at him then, jaw loose and breaths rushing out of him unchecked.

With one hand wrapped around his cock and the other around Sehun’s head, Kai drew him forward and brushed the tip of his cock against Sehun’s parted lips. Sehun almost pulled back if it weren’t for Kai’s grip on his hair.

“Open your mouth,” Kai then ordered.

Running his tongue along his lips to wet them, Sehun slowly opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head of Kai’s cock. As Kai tossed his head back with a throaty moan, Sehun’s hands rose to the other guy’s hips. He did not know what he was doing or if he were even doing it right.

But then Kai began to thrust into his mouth, slowly at first and not all the way to the back of Sehun’s throat. It stretched the corners of Sehun’s mouth. He kept his eyes on Kai’s face, unsure of what to do. Well, he was not expecting to have someone’s dick in his mouth so soon. He just wanted to be kissed.

Not that this felt bad in any way, though.

And the more he sucked, the more he felt Kai’s cock harden in his mouth. He must be doing something right.

The noises that broke from Kai’s throat made Sehun want to moan and be touched. And just as he thought it could not get any dirtier, Kai pulled back and grabbed Sehun’s face before he bent low and crashed his mouth against Sehun’s throbbing, wet mouth for a sloppy, desperate kiss. Sehun tried to kiss him back with whatever strength there was left in his jaw.

He almost grabbed onto Kai when the latter broke the kiss and straightened up. Without allowing Sehun to catch his breath even for a moment, Kai shoved him back to lie down on the bed before he yanked his T-shirt over his head and discarded it on the ground.

Sehun’s eyes widened as they perused Kai’s lean, muscled body. His tan skin was inked all the way from his hip to a side of his neck. _Good Lord,_ he had never been so out of breath.

He blushed feverishly as Kai climbed into the bed and brought their lips back together for a heated, hungry kiss. Sehun kept his hands to himself for the first few minutes before he hesitantly brought them to rest upon Kai’s back.

“You’ve really never done this before?” asked Kai, panting as he disconnected their lips.

Sehun stared into the other man’s eyes for a beat before he looked away, biting his swollen lip. “No,” he said in a soft murmur.

“And are you sure… you’re okay with this?”

Sehun kept mum. He did not really know what ‘this’ would entail. But he was not going to back out now. He wanted it.

And then it got even better.

His back arched off the bed when Kai started kissing his neck.

He could not help the whimper that broke from his lips then. It was embarrassing, but it was the most arousing thing he had ever experienced. He thought a kiss on the lips mattered the most. But really, a kiss on the neck was the gateway to all sorts of wonder.

Kai grabbed one of his hands and pinned it to the mattress, lacing their fingers together as he continued to pelt Sehun’s neck with brutal kisses that snatched every last one of Sehun’s breaths away.

There was something about him.

It was true that Sehun had never had feelings for anyone before. So, he was not sure if this was just a mere attraction and desperation or if it were something more.

He entangled his fingers in Kai’s hair and clenched his eyes tightly as Kai’s hand fumbled by the hem of Sehun’s sweater before it slipped it and grabbed a side of Sehun’s waist.

Sehun gasped lightly when Kai’s callused fingers stroked his skin where no one had ever touched so obscenely. Kissing along Sehun’s jaw, he drew his hand up Sehun’s belly before splaying his fingers over Sehun’s smooth chest under the sweater.

Sehun felt the cold air of the room caress the flat planes of his now exposed belly before Kai pulled his hand down to settle it on top of the heaving stomach.

“Fuck, you’re so… soft,” Kai moaned into Sehun’s ear, brushing his lips along it. Sehun fisted his hands around the sheets and tried not to make any more embarrassing noises. When Kai finally brought their mouths together for another kiss, Sehun released the sheets and pressed his hands to Kai’s bare, slightly sweaty chest. God, he wanted to touch Kai everywhere.

And he wanted Kai to touch him everywhere.

Was that morally wrong? To want a stranger, he was undeniably attracted to, touching him so inappropriately? Not to mention that the stranger was the textbook definition of a bad boy.

Sehun was almost certain that was what appealed to him the most. Kai was a bad boy. He was the polar opposite of Sehun.

And they say opposite attract, don’t they…?

Kai eventually broke the kiss to kneel up, straddling Sehun as he hooked his fingers around the hem of Sehun’s sweater and tugged it over Sehun’s head.

In that moment, as he lay bare under Kai, Sehun did not know where to put his hands. Part of him wanted to cover his body that was now half naked. Kai lobbed the sweater over the edge of the bed and paused for a minute to survey Sehun. The lust swimming in his dark eyes were as clear as day that Sehun could not bear to look at it. Kai took him in, inch by inch.

Then with a heavy breath, Kai bowed his head and placed a kiss on Sehun’s collarbones. Shuddering, Sehun bit onto his lip to bite back on a moan as Kai slithered down on him, dragging his mouth along the sternum of Sehun’s chest.

“Ah,” Sehun let out, almost choking when he felt Kai’s warm mouth latch around his nipple. Kai smirked at him cockily before he swiped his tongue along the nipple and sucked on it.

Sehun’s breath hitched, and his body writhed in a delirium like no other. It felt oddly good and slightly painful.

Kai then shifted to the other nipple and licked it, leaving it red and pebbled before he went lower, planting scorching kisses all over Sehun’s belly.

Sehun caught the sides of Kai’s head when Kai began to undo the fly of his pants. “Wait,” he rasped.

Kai stopped and looked up at him. “You don’t want me to suck you off?”

Sehun blinked, blood rushing to his cheeks. Who would say such crass, pornographic things… Did Kai have no regard for subtlety and modesty? But everything that came out of his mouth only made Sehun harder.

He wanted to know what it would feel like. To have a boy’s mouth wrapped around his cock.

He bashfully looked away, withdrawing his hands from Kai’s face. He could not look at Kai while he unfastened the button and zip of the pants. Then his fingers lowered the jeans enough to expose the bulge in his boxers.

Kai’s gaze rose to look at Sehun’s face as he leaned down and pressed his mouth to the bulge over the fabric of the boxers. Sehun planted the heels of his feet firmly into the mattress as his hands clamped around the sheets. Lifting his head from the bed, he stared at Kai with bated breath, their gazes locked as Kai’s tongue darted out to lick along the arching, hard member.

A small whimper escaped Sehun’s mouth.

“No one has touched you before, huh,” Kai whispered, placing a kiss on the skin beneath Sehun’s navel as his fingers grappled around the waistband of the boxers. “You don’t have to hold back. Cry as loud as you want.”

Jesus Christ, he was so hot…

Tugging the boxers low, Kai drew his tongue along the pulsating length. Sehun did not think that he would last very long. It might be embarrassing, but he doubted that he would be able to hold himself back if Kai sank all the way down.

“Not so soon,” Kai then said, a faint smirk playing on a corner of his lips. His tone still sounded assertive. “Okay?”

Sehun, already fighting for breath, nodded his head shakily. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched Kai with bulged eyes as Kai took him into his mouth. His head fell back reflexively, a moan rumbling in his chest. It was warm, wet and everything Sehun had imagined it would be. It was ecstatic.

And Kai was no novice like he was. He knew what he was doing. His mouth definitely knew all the right tricks. The way his tongue ran along the underside of the swollen length had Sehun wheezing and writhing into the mattress. When the warm cavern closed tight around the tip of the cock and the tongue licked along the leaking slit of the cockhead, Sehun sat upright and grabbed the back of Kai’s head, fingers clutching at the strands of his short hair. Any more and he’d come.

Kai pulled back and licked his filthy lips before smashing them against Sehun’s.

“You think that felt good?” Kai breathed upon Sehun’s mouth. “Wait until you see what I’m gonna do to your ass.”

Before Sehun could use a second to process that revelation, Kai grabbed his hips and flipped him around to lie on his stomach. “What are you…”

He trailed off, burying his face into mattress, when Kai yanked the pants and boxers off. Just when he thought the situation could not get any more vulgar, Kai gripped at his hips and drew him up to stand on all fours. Sehun gasped for air, realizing that he was not only completely bared now, but he was also in a position where he had no idea what would come next.

Kai then pressed his hands to Sehun’s ass, spreading the cheeks open before he bent low and kissed the protruding tailbone. Sehun bit into the sheets, his nerves in a wreck. He was not sure if it were all happening too fast or too slow. But his head was in a muddle, his arms limp.

He felt something warm and slightly rough press against the puckered opening of his ass. His head craned up in shock and with a gasp, he glanced back at Kai, whose hands were clutching at Sehun’s ass, his face pressed into the cleft of it as his tongue lapped at the hole.

Dropping his head back against the bed, Sehun groaned weakly, eyes rolling back. It was not supposed to feel this good, was it? Kai was good at… whatever that he was doing. He almost had Sehun swearing out loud, begging for his life.

He withdrew briefly to spit on the hole and rub it with a thumb before he licked the spit up again, tonguing and sucking the tight orifice. Sehun could feel the sweat forming on his back.

“Fuck,” Kai rasped against the opening and licked it once more before he straightened up and stroked it a few times with the back of his fingers. “God, I want to fuck you so bad,” he panted, leaning forward, pressing his sweaty chest against Sehun’s back, and kissed the side of Sehun’s neck. His fingers continued to rub the sensitive muscle.

Sehun raised his head and turned it halfway around to meet Kai’s lips with his own. The kiss seemed to have surprised Kai because his hand came up to clutch at a side of Sehun’s waist.

Pulling away a little, Kai looked into Sehun’s eyes for a moment, their lips still almost brushing. Then with a grunt, Kai climbed off the bed and stepped out of his trousers before he rummaged through the bedside drawers.

Sehun turned and lied on his back, heart galloping fiercely when he saw Kai pull out a tube of lotion and a pack of condom. He then crawled back into the bed and knelt between Sehun’s legs.

Sehun felt his breathing quicken even more. Was he ready for this? He thought he would be should the day ever come. In fact, he believed that he was ready years ago when he realized that he liked boys and wanted so badly to be kissed by one.

But now, it was getting all too real, and it distressed him to think that he really did not know what this would do to him, to his body.

Kai must have noticed the trouble in Sehun’s expression as he stopped and leaned forward to kiss Sehun tenderly on the lips. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he murmured into Sehun’s mouth, brushing their noses together. “Not the way you’re worried about. It will feel good eventually.”

Why did this guy even care what Sehun was worried about? He certainly did not look like the kind of guy who would bother with such formalities. But here he was, trying to reassure Sehun that it would be fine.

Sehun stared into Kai’s eyes. “I just… don’t know…” he trailed off, not knowing how to end that sentence.

Kai smiled then. The rogue smiled. And it was gentle. “I guess it’s a good thing that I know.”

He fumbled with the tube of lotion momentarily before applying a thick amount of the substance onto his fingers. Then tilting his head to kiss Sehun’s neck, he brought his lubricated fingers between Sehun’s thighs and slid them along the cleft of his ass.

“Stop me if it’s too much,” Kai whispered against Sehun’s neck.

Sehun’s hands came up to grip Kai’s shoulders when he felt a finger glide into him. Though it did not hurt, it still came with a surge of discomfort that had Sehun hiding his face in the crook of Kai’s neck, eyes stinging with tears.

“Is this all right?” asked Kai.

Sehun could not respond immediately as he tried to gather his breaths. Then slowly, he wrapped his legs around Kai’s waist and gave a shy nod. He felt Kai withdrew his finger before pushing it back in. The lubrication certainly did help when Kai slid in another finger. It felt odd to trust a man he barely knew with his body.

What was even stranger was the fact that he was starting to entertain the idea of this happening again. All of this. He did not want it to be a one-night thing.

Kai grunted as he grinded his cock against Sehun’s hipbone while his fingers worked the insides of Sehun’s tight opening. Sehun did not realize that he was crying silently until Kai kissed his teary eyes before pressing their lips together. The muscles in his back tautened as though it were getting tougher by the second for him to hold himself back from fucking Sehun senseless.

Nobody had ever wanted Sehun this much. Even though he might be just reading too much into it, it still made his heart flutter.

And in the heat of the moment, he forgot all about his dread and discomfort. Arms clinging onto Kai’s neck, Sehun kissed him hard on the lips and whimpered, “You can… have me now.”

Kneeling up for a minute, Kai pulled his fingers out of Sehun and tore the pack of condom with his teeth. Sehun leered him breathlessly as Kai slipped the condom on and lathered it with some lube. He then bowed his head and peppered the insides of Sehun’s thighs with a few kisses before he slithered forward again and caught Sehun’s lips between his own. His condomed cock brushed against Sehun’s slightly stretched orifice, making his breath snag at his chest.

When Kai finally slid into him, Sehun thought that it could not get any worse or any better. It was hell. He grabbed Kai’s arms and stopped him, teeth clenched and body squirming in pain.

“I’ll go slow. I promise,” Kai muttered, pressing a gentle kiss to Sehun’s cheek. But he gave Sehun the time he needed to calm down and get used to it.

Sehun did get used to it eventually. Not that it meant it felt better. Kai’s hand wrapping around his cock felt like a consolation. And it worked. As Kai slowly began to thrust in and out, Sehun moaned and cried against Kai’s jaw and neck, fingernails digging into the man’s back. And when Kai kissed him on the mouth again, Sehun knew it was going to be all right after all.

* * *

The night had not come to an end. But Sehun was certain that his body’s tolerability was. As he lay on the bed, too scared to move, with the sheets draped over him, he looked at Kai, who was sitting up against the headboard with a cigarette between his lips which he shortly lighted.

Sehun watched him puff out some palls of smoke. Kai’s hair was a beautiful mess. His chest and arms still bore the red marks of Sehun’s fingernails. His shoulder putting the bitemark Sehun had painted on his skin on display. His chest was still sheening with a faint layer of sweat.

When Kai glanced at him, Sehun looked away, blushing, even after all that they had done.

“Well,” Kai then said. “Was it worth it?”

Sehun did not know how to respond to that. He did not think, as far as first times went, it could get any better. But doing it with Kai was definitely worth it.

It was then when Sehun realized that he was childishly and pathetically falling in love with the man.

He was not sure that a guy like Kai would appreciate such sentiments. So, he decided to stay quiet instead of telling Kai something sappy and embarrassingly romantic.

Kai scoffed, smirking, as he shook his head and took another drag on his cigarette. “You look really happy,” he remarked. “So, I’ll take that as a yes.”

Sehun realized that he was smiling. Licking his lips, he buried his face in the pillow. “Is it… okay if I spent the night here? I don’t think I can… walk.”

Kai leaned down and brushed a kiss to Sehun’s temple. “Sure. You want something? Water or… a towel? Something to eat?”

Kai did make them some sandwiches that night. Peanut butter and pickle sandwiches. He said it was all that he could find in the kitchen. Sehun was hungry enough to not to mind the disgusting taste.

“So, you’re nasty,” Kai pointed out when they were seated on the bed, facing each other. Sehun quickly wiped his mouth, worried that he was making a fool of himself. “No. I didn’t mean… that.” Kai chuckled. “You know, you look like a nice boy. And a nice boy like you… would not be so brave to come home with a bad boy like me.”

Sehun swallowed before speaking. “Are you?” he asked. “A bad boy?”

Kai shrugged. “The common folks will say so.”

“What… bad things have you done?”

“Things that got me some jailtime.”

Sehun blinked. “But you’re not… in jail. So, it can’t be that bad, can it?”

“I suppose not.” He raised a hand to Sehun’s face to wipe some peanut butter from a corner of Sehun’s lips. He then sucked the blob of peanut butter from his thumb. Sehun felt his heart skip a beat. “But still. I’m not nice.”

“You don’t really know if _I’m_ nice,” said Sehun.

Kai made a face then. “What bad thing did you do? Steal some stationery from your school’s library?”

“God, I would never steal,” Sehun rasped.

“See,” Kai snorted and took a sip of his beer. “That’s what I’m talking about.”

“I have… lied to my parents before. I skipped church deliberately. I even… said something bad about a friend behind his back.”

Kai was staring at him now, as though he could not figure out if Sehun were telling the truth or if he were joking.

“That is… bad,” he then said and leaned forward to whisper into Sehun’s ear. “Now, you just did another bad thing.”

Sehun wished he did not blush so easily.

Before the night ended and Sehun had to leave, they did suck each other off one more time. This time, Sehun had come a lot faster while he was still in Kai’s mouth with Kai’s dick in his own.

When he left the apartment the next morning, he looked at Kai forlornly and asked, “Will you… call me?”

Kai had leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest and smirked. “Maybe I will.”

* * *

Present day…

What Kai had told him the previous night had been haunting him ever since.

_Nice boys don’t end up with rotten ones…_

Yes, they did not. In the long run, it would all unravel.

And Kai was one of the most rotten of all.

As the sun greeted the morning graciously, Sehun watched Kai sleep. He looked exhausted. Well, he should be after what they had done the night before.

He was peaceful like this. Not off picking fights with anyone or being a menace somewhere. Sehun wished that he could keep Kai this way forever. Close to him and at peace.

He lifted a hand to Kai’s hair and carded his fingers gently through it, careful not to wake him up. Kai stirred however and unconsciously draped an arm over Sehun’s waist, pulling him close.

Sehun nuzzled into Kai’s neck and stayed that way for a long moment, their bodies tangled together under the covers. He wanted this to last. He knew Kai was not good for him. Kai was convinced of it, too. But in that moment, as they lay together after a night of lovemaking like no other, how could they think that they were not a good match? Who could better understand each other the way they had managed to in such short time?

Kai was right. Nice boys did not end up with bad boys. But perhaps they could be an exception. Kai was adamant about not wanting to change for Sehun. But he already was changing without even knowing. And there were parts of him that Sehun did not want changed. He had always been caring. He masked it behind a roguish façade, but he would never intentionally hurt Sehun. And he did not want to. That had to be a good sign.

But when Sehun had asked Kai about what they were, Kai could not answer. Had Kai ever had the same thoughts Sehun did? They were on the same page most of the time, perhaps even from their first meeting. But Sehun had not tried to find out where Kai’s loyalty lied. Had he also fallen in love with Sehun? Or was Sehun just another one of his unhealthy hobbies? Part of Sehun did not want to find out.

Carefully releasing himself from Kai’s loose grip, Sehun sat up on the edge of the bed and scrubbed his face with his bare hands. Every part of his body felt sore and raw. But it was a sensation he had grown to love. It made him feel alive.

He glanced back at Kai briefly before climbing out of the bed and stepping into the bathroom. He stopped in front of the mirror to survey the bruises and love marks on his body. When he recalled the events of last night, his face burned with embarrassment. God, he could not believe that they had gone to all that extent. But with Kai, Sehun would always feel comfortable. Nothing really made him hate himself for doing it.

Satisfied with the bruises on his otherwise milky skin, he stepped into the shower cubicle. As the warm water bulleted out of the showerhead and pelted against his tender skin, Sehun drew a big breath.

Maybe in some other life, he would be able to call Kai his boyfriend, and Kai would be more than happy to call Sehun his own. But in this life, it was a dangerous game to play. Sehun did not ask Kai to change, but he also knew that if Kai did not even make the effort to be a better, loyal man, they would stand no chance together. Because Sehun did not think that he could handle that sort of heartache where nothing was certain.

He heard the bathroom door open but did not look back to check. He knew his roommate was not home. His heart did a tumble in his chest.

Blinking the water rivulets that trickled down his eyes, he shuddered when he felt Kai’s rough hand press against a corner of his waist from behind. His breathing shallowed as Kai brushed a kiss on the nape of his neck, pinning his chest against Sehun’s back, lining his surprisingly hard cock along the crack of Sehun’s ass.

“Well, you’re very… awake,” Sehun remarked in a murmur, reaching a hand back to hold onto the back of Kai’s thigh.

Kai cocked his head and kissed a side of Sehun’s neck, a hand sliding to the front to rest against Sehun’s belly. “Why don’t you do something about it?” he purred against Sehun’s shoulder, kissing the water droplets along it.

Sehun raised a free hand to the wall before him and started to pant as Kai rubbed his cock against the sore opening. “Kai…”

“Fuck,” Kai exhaled, fingers gripping Sehun’s hips as he grinded his harder against Sehun’s ass. “Have I ever told you… how much I love it when you moan my name like that?”

Sehun tilted his head back against Kai’s shoulder and drew one of Kai’s hands down to his crotch. As he wrapped the hand around Sehun’s limp cock, Kai rammed his cock harder against Sehun’s ass.

With the water running down their bodies, Kai released Sehun’s rapidly hardening member and began to crouch low, dragging his lips down Sehun’s wet back. He stopped to lick the tailbone before he spread Sehun’s ass cheeks apart.

Sehun gasped when Kai’s rough tongue skidded over the sore outside of his orifice and licked the water that dribbled down the tailbone. Huffing for air, Sehun rested his forehead against the wall before him and reached a hand back to clutch at Kai’s wet hair as Kai ate him out mercilessly. When the tip of his tongue slid into the opening, a raspy moan broke from Sehun’s mouth and reverberated around the bathroom.

“Ah… yeah, oh… Kai,” he panted out and sank his teeth into his lower lip, running a hand through his waterlogged hair, as he bent forward with Kai’s tongue fucking him as deep as it would go.

Then rising to his full height, Kai grabbed a handful of Sehun’s hair at the back of his head and tugged at it until his dirty mouth could smash against Sehun’s. The kiss, sloppy with water and spit, did not last very long as Kai spun Sehun around and grabbed his thighs, hoisting him up.

Sehun enveloped his legs around Kai’s waist and clung onto his shoulders, using the wall behind him as a leverage.

“I’ve always wanted to fuck you like this,” Kai groaned against Sehun’s mouth as his cock slid into Sehun almost effortlessly. It hurt a little in the beginning as Sehun was still very sore but with a couple of thrusts, the burning sensation settled for something like numbness.

He cried out Kai’s name several times and moaned as Kai kissed him hungrily, his hands gripping Sehun’s ass, his cock driving into Sehun, nearly knocking his prostate out of place.

There was nothing that Sehun loved more than achieving an orgasm untouched with Kai’s cock ramming into his sweet spot. And Kai knew where to hit it. At this point, he knew Sehun’s body better than Sehun did. In fact, it was the night when they had first had sex Sehun had even realized that his body was capable of feeling such intense, strong pleasure. It was almost delirious. Maddening.

Kai eventually pulled out and lowered Sehun back to the ground before he turned Sehun around and pinned his front to the wall. He crouched once more to spit on Sehun’s loosened and raw hole before smearing the spit on it with his tongue. Then rising back up, he caught Sehun’s hips with both hands and thrust into him.

Pulling back, Sehun seized Kai’s head and kissed his mouth messily as he felt himself edge closer to his climax with every thrust. He quickly wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped it hard as he shot out white ropes that were immediately washed away by the water from the shower head.

Kai slithered out of Sehun and grabbed the latter by the shoulder to force him down to his knees.

Kneeling before Kai now, Sehun parted his lips and kept his mouth open as Kai fisted his cock and jerked it until he came into Sehun’s mouth with a thick groan. Then cupping Sehun’s face, Kai bent over to kiss the come off Sehun’s lips before he drew Sehun back up.

“Now,” Kai said, completely out of breath with their foreheads resting against one another. “How about a shower?”

* * *

When they had stepped out of the bathroom, Sehun pulled on an oversized sweater and stood in a corner of the bedroom with his legs exposed while Kai put on his boxers. He paused to arch an eyebrow at Sehun, who was staring at him. Kai was hot any time of the day. Sehun was not sure how the man was able to pull it off regardless of anything. Clad in only his boxers with his hair still damp from the shower, Kai looked like he could go another round. His skin glistened a little, the tattoos on his body and the silver chain around his neck only amplifying the look.

“What? You’re not still on, are you?” he asked with his usual cocky expression. “I would not mind staying another hour.”

Sehun rubbed an arm with a hand and lowered his head. He took a step forward but stopped. “I was just… thinking about what you said… last night.”

Kai kept his eyes on Sehun for a moment as his face turned grave. Then looking away, he grabbed his pants and pulled them on.

“And I’ve… thought about it,” Sehun continued timidly. “I know I said… I’m not asking you of anything. But… what if… I wanted us to be… more? And you said you’d like that, too.”

Kai turned his back to Sehun as he picked up his shirt. “And by more I’m assuming mean… what, boyfriends?”

“Would that be so bad?” asked Sehun in a small voice.

Kai paused once he was done buttoning his shirt up. Then with a heavy breath, he turned around and faced Sehun with a frown. “How will you tell everyone that _I’m_ your boyfriend?”

Sehun blinked.

“Would your family be okay with this?” Kai asked, advancing toward Sehun. “Wouldn’t your college buddies judge you for going out with a thug?”

“You’re not a thug,” Sehun mumbled.

Kai stopped a foot before Sehun and stared him down until Sehun dropped his head. “I can’t, Sehun,” he said in a low voice. Sehun felt his eyes sting with tears then. Kai brought his hands to the sides of Sehun’s face and cupped them, slowly lifting them so that he could look into Sehun’s eyes. “Because if we did it… I’m kind of afraid that I… would not be able to let you go. I’m not the best when it comes to sharing. If you are labelled as… mine, I am worried that I will never let you be anyone else’s. It’s toxic. It’s not fair to you that I’m such a mess.”

Sehun raised his hands to Kai’s chest and looked at him in earnest. “Do you really think I… want to be anyone else’s after… all that we have done together? Kai, I know you now. And I still want you.”

“For now. Would you feel the same in five years when you have a deadbeat for a boyfriend?”

“Why don’t we cross that bridge when we come to it?”

“Why do that when you can avoid that bridge altogether?” asked Kai, and he had a point. “I have never… been in love before.”

Sehun shook his head lightly. “Neither have I.”

“I’m not saying I’m in love now. But… I can really… see myself falling in love with you. And that scares me. It should scare you too.”

“But I’m not scared,” Sehun mewled, tightening his fists around Kai’s shirt. “I have never been scared when it comes to you. And so far, you have only made me happy. I don’t care about what others think. I like you… I love you.”

Kai did not seem taken aback by the confession, much to Sehun’s dread. His frown, however, deepened. His hands then dropped from Sehun’s face. “I should… um… get going.”

Sehun kept his head hung as Kai withdrew from him and started for the door. He hesitated for a moment with his hand raised to the doorknob, but then without sparing Sehun another glance he walked out of the bedroom.

At length, Sehun ambled out of the room and headed for the front door that was left open. Holding onto the doorframe, Sehun miserably watched Kai walk down the hallway with his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

It might have been his first heartbreak. Kai had not said anything to Sehun telling him that he loved the man. It hurt. In ways that Sehun did not think was possible.

Kai halted in his tracks all of a sudden, however. His shoulders were squared as he retrieved his hands from the pockets and fisted them at his sides before he spun on his heel abruptly and started stomping back to the apartment.

Sehun’s breath caught in his throat as he quickly pulled away from the doorway and lunged at Kai.

Kai’s hands flew up to grab Sehun’s head as soon as they reached one another. The way he kissed Sehun in that moment truly felt like a storybook ending. Except that Sehun knew that it was not an ending. It was quite the opposite.

Kai kissed him until they had both run out of air. He then pulled back to look at Sehun with bloodshot eyes. “God, I can’t promise you that I will be a better man,” he rasped, running his thumb along Sehun’s bottom lip. “But I want to try. For you.”

Sehun gawked at him disbelief for a while before he wrapped his arms around Kai and dropped his face against the man’s shoulder. “We’ll try together. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos! <3


End file.
